


When The World Gets Loud

by hemmotoxicity



Series: My Youth Is Yours [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, ahhh this is so late, i've been so busy with coursework help me @ god, uni sucks balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmotoxicity/pseuds/hemmotoxicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum can't really remember when everything started to change (or maybe things have been different right from the start).</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The World Gets Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Rest Your Love" by The Vamps.

Another year and their trio has expanded to accommodate another student by the name of Ashton Irwin.

 

He's got a perfect little mess of curls on top of his head, a smile that could cure cancer, dimples you could eat soup out of, and Michael's kind of in love with him — as evidenced by the fact that the previous words were all his and not Calum's.

 

It's glaringly obvious, really, as obvious as the fact that Ashton seemed to feel the same way — but both boys seemed painfully oblivious and were apparently content in remaining clueless.

 

Calum didn't really know what to make of the whole situation.

 

The four of them were best friends, is the thing, and they've all become strangely reliant on each other. While he wanted his friends to be happy, be it with each other or with other people (though if Calum's observations were anything to go by, Ashton was just as smitten with Michael), he was smart enough to know that things within the group could get awkward should the older boys' relationship crash and burn. He knows he and Luke would have to pick sides, like how people choose one of two friends after a divorce, but that was a problem Calum would rather avoid.

 

But the strangest bit of it was — Michael looked at Ashton the way Calum looked at Luke. He's seen the photos, saw how his entire face lit up whenever he was with the younger boy, saw how Luke's face broke out into a smile that was reserved just for him.

 

He wasn't really sure what that meant, and if he's gonna be honest, he's a bit scared to find out. Because yeah, Calum isn't dumb. He's aware that he and Luke are a little too close — even for best friends — but whether that was due to them knowing each other since preschool or to some other reason he refused to acknowledge was beyond him.

 

Calum liked familiarity, you see. Though Luke was perhaps the most noticeable constant in his life outside of his family, that familiarity is also paired with him being Calum's best friend. If he tried to take things any further, he would be crossing the border into uncharted territory, and Calum wasn't really sure if he was ready for that.

 

There was a lot at stake, after all, and the last thing he wanted was to lose Luke.  
  
  



End file.
